monarchyofequestriafandomcom-20200216-history
Compass Rose
0715 here. Compass Rose was, well... who I was before I became a Changeling. I only found out who she was recently, when Kendra restored my memories of my previous life. Since I didn't directly live her life and sort of inherited her memories, this is just going to be what I remember of her life. Think of it like a memorial page. Who She Was Compass Rose was a mapmaker working around Equestria from the late 1990s up until 2002. She was extremely competent at her job; considering her cutie mark was a picture of a compass this isn't surprising. She seemed to be a moral, upstanding mare, and... she was a thousand times better than I can ever be. What She Did As said above, she specialized in mapmaking. In fact a good portion of the maps in Equestrian circulation, especially of border provinces like the Badlands and the Frozen North, exist mainly due to her efforts. Although she was born in Manehattan, her family moved to Hollow Shades while she was still a filly, I think for work. She took an immediate interest in mapping out the surrounding area, almost compulsively writing down the locations of any buildings or landmarks she saw. Around the year 1997, she apprenticed with an older mapmaker, and traveled with him all around Equestria, surveying not just towns but also nature. Sometime in 2001, she went on her first solo expedition, mapping out numerous caves (of all things) in the Canterlot area. The following year, she went on another solo journey, this time to the Frozen North, possibly to map out that bunker I explored a couple years back. Or at least see if it actually existed. Anyway, I remember this pretty clearly, mostly because I relive it almost once a week in my dreams - she saw a structure in the distance. Thinking it to be this mythical bunker, I assume, she started flying towards it, before being knocked out of the sky by a Changeling. That structure in the distance was actually the Hive, and within minutes she'd had her wings tied and was being taken into the Hive for conversion. I remember being forced into a cocoon, being terrified of it, feeling the fluid in it start filling my lungs... Then, a month later, I woke up as #0715. I had no memory of who I was, and wouldn't recover those memories until mid-2015. Her Abilities SPECIAL I can't speak as to how she would've done on a SPECIAL assessment. I suspect pretty high scores across the board, maybe with Strength as the only low point. POWERS She was a Pegasus, so being able to manipulate clouds was a given - she was also extremely perceptive, being able to spot, and remember, irregularities in terrain and then represent it in a map several hours later. Creation Notes Yo, Snuffles here. Even though Compass is technically my second OC, she sort of isn't, being that she's dead and all. So in a sense she's sort of a character who exists only in MoE lore. Sort of like the original Mystery Inc. in that one Scooby-Doo show on Netflix. Except totally different. And she's actually dead, not just, like, disbanded. Category:Characters Category:Pegasi